Gerod Caron
Gerod Caron is a former Orlesian nobleman who became a Grey Warden sometime prior to 9:31 Dragon. From 9:31 Dragon to 9:41 Dragon, Gerod served as Warden-Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, partaking in various events following the end of the Fifth Blight, such as the Amaranthine conflict, the incident at Amgarrak Thaig, and the witch hunt for the apostate witch Morrigan. Overview Physical Appearance Before he became a Grey Warden, Gerod more or less resembled a typical Orlesian nobleman. He kept his jet black hair short and was mostly clean-shaven, save for a Chevron-style mustache he personally adored and maintained. His attires consisted entirely out of elegant suits, wearing them even when traveling on long and harsh journeys. To say Gerod changed when he became a Grey Warden is an understatement. In the years preceding the Fifth Blight, Gerod had gone from a role model Orlesian noble to a grizzled veteran resembling a Fereldan mercenary. His jet black hair had grown long and dirty, and his cherished mustache was covered by a thick black beard. Scars dotted his entire body, and his face had turned weary and tired. No doubt the fault of darkspawn. He no longer wore elegant suits, instead preferring the safety and mild comfort of his Grey Warden armor. When he was declared Warden-Commander of the Fereldan Grey Wardens, Gerod cleaned himself up a bit, first taking a long needed bath before anything else. He tied up his messy hair, shortened his thick beard, and adorned himself with a full set of Warden-Commander armor, fit only for those who prove worthy to be a Warden-Commander. Personality In his younger years, Gerod was cheerful and opportunistic. He dabbled a little in the illegal side of things, but kept up a facade better than any Orlesian bard. He was also incredibly inquisitive, getting fascinated by arguably not interesting matters. Gerod maintained a high sense of honesty throughout his young years, valuing the friendships he forged with people from all walks of life most. Much like his appearance, being a Grey Warden changed Gerod a lot. Though he maintained his sense of honesty and his high regard of friendship, Gerod's cheerful attitude faded away. He became known as a strict and violent Grey Warden, if a little headstrong, often not willing to risk the lives of others when he knew he could just as well complete the task at hand on his own. Becoming a Warden-Commander represented a great challenge for Gerod. No longer could he just go on standing on his own. He now had people to take care of, people whose lives depended on his very leadership. Thus, though he remained headstrong and a little violent, Gerod tried his best to regress back into his old cheerful self again. Talents and Skills Though Gerod lacked much fighting sense in his noblemen days, he managed to be quite pragmatic in his decision-making, often avoiding trouble because of his convoluted though successful plans. Taking on the responsibilities of a Grey Warden however meant learning the art of battle, and therefore becoming a warrior. Gerod struggled with this in his first years as a Grey Warden, though he improved drastically in the years before the Fifth Blight. Despite valuing friendship and teamwork in general, Gerod decided it was best if he fought alone on the battlefield and spared his comrades the trouble. In truth, he was worried for their lives, but this ideology of his conflicted greatly with the ideals of the Grey Wardens. With his promotion to Warden-Commander, Gerod had to reevaluate his strengths. He remembered that when he was a noble, the only reason his convoluted plans ever worked was because of teamwork. Realizing this, Gerod headed into Vigil's Keep fully prepared to change his ways, wanting to focus on team fighting and camaraderie. Biography History In-game Post-game Relationships Miscellaneous Gallery